Never Wanted to Dance
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Teen Titans disbanded and each went their ways. But Nightwing decided to throw a reunion party so that old and new friends could have fun. Even young superheroes need a break. But what happens when Nightwing decides to have a dance with Raven after dragging her into the dance floor? In the end it turns into a dance battle. Things are getting interesting!


"How did I even end up in here…?" said a young girl who was wearing a purple cape and her hood down with purple hair that reached onto her shoulders and a crimson crystal on her head. She is currently sitting in a corner on a chair with her legs and arms crossed as she had a bored expression on her face. She is currently in a reunion night party with her ex-teammates and many others she has seen and some that were new to her but not for some of her friends/ex-teammates. She gave a bored sigh as she kept on watching the superhero's dance like there was no tomorrow and some even drink.

"Hey, Raven!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her even though the noise of the loud music and the people screaming in fun were making it a bit difficult to locate where was the _guy_ calling her from. Until she saw a muscular young man with a black suit and had a blue bird like trademark on his suit with a mask covering the area of his eyes walk out of the crowd and towards Raven. "Yo' Raven, aren't you the life of the party?!" he said as he crossed his arms and started smirking. Raven, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at his little joke. "Very funny, _Boy Wonder._" She grinned to herself as she said this and looked at Nightwing from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey! That was in the past when I was under Batman's wing; I'm older now therefore you should know me now by Nightwing." Pouted Nightwing as a faintly red hue appeared on his cheeks. Raven rolled her eyes once more. "Whatever. What do you want?" "What do I want?" chuckled Nightwing as he held out his hand to her. "I just want to have a little fun with my friend." Raven kept her arms crossed and looked at his hand and then back at his face. "You're joking, right?" Nightwing chuckled to himself before returning his hand back to his side. "No, I'm not. You're not leaving this party without dancing with _me_." "And what makes you think I wanna dance with _you_?" Nightwing crossed his arms and sighed. "You need to let loose once in a while and have fun. I'll come back later, I'll be dancing and have fun if you don't mind." He winked at the raven girl before going back into the crowd. "Whatever." Raven looked away and shrugged a bit, still with her arms crossed and started to ask herself why the hell she came here in the first place when she clearly knew she will just sit in a corner bored out of her mind.

* * *

It's been four years already since Raven last saw her ex-teammates/friends. They parted ways when they were 17 years old but even though they lost contact for a very long time, they still sent emails to each other whenever they could. Raven got herself a little apartment and kicks ass day and night in Jump City. Robin, or known as Nightwing now, moved to Gotham City, Starfire was going to be exploring around the world, Beast Boy and Cyborg also explored places but together, since they are best friends they couldn't part their own ways yet. But they all had one thing in common: they all still fight against crime.

Raven had changed a bit over the years. She let her hair grow onto her shoulders, her height still remained the same but body developed just a little but always kept her same outfit, at least for now. She was thinking of changing it for some time but she still hasn't decided yet. But for some citizens of the city, even though she was dark, mysterious and likes to keep her hood on and face hidden, some say that under her cloak she is beautiful, but of course they can't tell for sure because they haven't seen her without it, only her friends of course on rare occasions.

It was Thursday afternoon and the young dark heroine came out of her relaxing shower. After drying herself, since it was summer and it was very hot she only put on her purple panties with a black tank top. She took her laptop that was on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "I wonder if any of them sent an email today…" asked Raven to herself as she opened her laptop and checked her email. She felt a bit disappointed that none of her friends sent an email. She was about to close the tab when an email from Dick Grayson popped up in her inbox. She felt her heart skip a beat for a second and she couldn't help but smile a bit. As always, the emails were always titled "No Subject" but this time Raven noticed the email was titled "Reunion Party!".

"Is it what I think it is…?" she said to herself and opened the email, noticing all the contacts it was sent to, some she remembered but some were some crazy email names. She scrolled down and started reading the email which said the following:

_Hey fellow heroes/heroines friends,_

_I was working some days ago and noticed I haven't had time to party, chillax, send emails to friends or even hang a bit. But then I noticed that things are getting calm, not just here but with you guys too. (for now at least.) I even overheard one of the thugs say that some of the bad guys (the ones still on the loose) were gonna take a day off, so I thought why not all of us take a break too for at least a day? So I thought that we should all meet up in a party just for us super heroes and those who were part of the Teen Titans, but you can also bring friends that are superheroes too. Any friend that fights crime is also our friend so don't be afraid to bring them along! I decided the reunion party will be held at Jump City. The party will be tomorrow (Friday) at 7:30pm at the party club downtown, next to the well-known comic book store in the city. I expect to see you all there tomorrow night, we need to kick back and relax for once! Plus it's been four years and with others even more so I need to see all the cool friends again and meet some new ones. See ya' guys there!_

_-Dick Grayson/Nightwing_

"He can't be serious…" she rolled her eyes and placed her laptop back on the coffee table as she was trying to process all this. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were turning slightly pink. Oh yes, she does love Nightwing but she didn't know what to do since of course, they don't see each other anymore. She kept denying to herself that she had feelings for him but she can't seem to move on. But the idea of seeing him again after four years made her heart jump and even a smile escaped from her lips but she quickly shook her head. "No, I'm not going. Even though all my friends will be there I know I'll probably be sitting in a corner bored out of my mind." She stood up from her couch and went into her room to read a book.

* * *

The next day was the big day. It was Friday, the day where the friendly reunion party was going to be held to just relax for once from all the crime fighting. Raven was quietly meditating on her couch when suddenly she heard some knocks on her door. "Hm?" she opened her eyes and started at the door, she didn't get any visitors. She heard the knocks again as she stood up and put on some pants. She went to the door, not letting her guard down and slowly opened it until the door flew open and a tall girl with tanned skin, long red hair and a busty figure literally glomped and hugged the raven girl tightly.

"Raven! My dear old friend, it is so nice to finally see you after all those years!" the girl kept on hugging her friend/ex-teammate like there was no tomorrow. "S-Star Fire, you're uh, k-kinda squeezing me…" Star Fire noticed her friendly hug was a little too much for her short friend and decided to let go. "My apologies friend, I couldn't hold back." Giggled Star Fire as Raven gasped for air. "Y-yeah, I can see that…"

After talking for a while about what has happened in their lives in the last four years, Star Fire finally decided to ask the question she's been asking everyone she stumbles upon with. "So Raven, are you going to the fun party we have tonight?" Raven sighed with a bored expression on her face. "I'm not interested." Her friend bolted up from the couch and stood in front of her raven friend. "But you must! All of our friends that we haven't seen for a long time will be there, especially our teammates!" she held Raven's hands. "Even Nightwing will be there, this was all his idea." Raven felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of her ex-leader's name. "I don't know Star Fire, I'm not the party type and I'll probably be sitting in a corner doing nothing." Star Fire blinked and started to giggle. "Oh nonsense my friend, I will make you have fun, teehee." Raven sighed as she gave up. "Fine… I'm going…" Star Fire flew around the little living room happily. "Wonderful! This will be the craziest and most fun night we'll ever have!" she giggled as her raven friend rolled her eyes. "This will be a long night…"

* * *

She kept on looking around while sitting in the corner as she could faintly smell booze in the air. Yes, some of the people in here were drinking. She looked to her side and noticed a green colored guy's body close to a young girl with blonde hair as they almost ate their face off. Raven blinked and noticed who the couple was; it was Beast Boy and Terra. She didn't think Terra would show up after such a long time, but it seems they finally started going out. That or probably they're drunk but nah, they are dating for sure, and their feelings towards each other were too obvious. Raven couldn't help but feel happy for one of her friends, it was about time those two finally hook up. But even though they were making out it made her feel kinda uncomfortable being a witness to that and being so close, so she decided to just walk around and maybe find a place where she can breathe some fresh air.

As she walked around the crowd she noticed some familiar faces from before. She saw Bumblebee chatting with Cyborg in another corner, Kid Flash holding a rose for the giggling Jinx who after getting together with him she quit the H.I.V.E academy and officially became a Teen Titan. She also noticed some new faces like Super Boy with Miss Martian, Red Arrow and Cheshire were dancing together. She also saw a guy that looked a bit like Super Man but she knew that was Super Boy with Wonder Girl. Of course, she noticed the famous Batgirl dancing a girl whose name is Zatanna. She heard rumors that they were dating but she didn't really care at the moment, she just wanted fresh air.

She kept on walking through the crowd as the heroes and heroines danced to the loud music that was playing until she stumbled upon Star Fire and Aqualad. "Hey Raven! Long time no see!" smiled Aqualad through the loud music and Star Fire giggled. "Did you finally decide to join the fun by doing the dancing?" said the Tamaranian girl. "I just want some fresh air." said Raven loud enough for them to hear. "What? Already? Woman, you should have more fun! C'mon, dance with us." Raven shook her head as Aqualad started dancing along with Star Fire. She heard Blue Beetle's voice yell. "People! Nightwing, Kid Flash and Red Robin are gonna do some awesome shuffling in the middle of the dance floor~!"

"Oh wonderful! Let us go watch!" said Star Fire as she clapped and made her way through the crowd giggling. Aqualad looked down at the raven girl before asking. "You coming?" Raven looked up at him and the looked away and shrugged a bit. "You guys go on ahead…" "Alright then." Said Aqualad before making his way through the crowd and see the three best friends (almost brothers) shuffle. "_Should I go..? Well, it's not bad to see Nightwing dance; I mean I never saw him dance before…_" Raven's cheeks got a little rosy before making her way to the center to be a spectator too.

* * *

Raven managed to push through until she was in the front and had a perfect view of the three heroes that were about to start dancing. Nightwing was standing in the middle; Kid Flash was standing to his right and Red Robin to the left. The three of them had their heads low with their hands on the back as the song of "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO started playing and they had the center of the dance floor all by themselves and the lights were flashing different colors and moving to the beat.

"_**Party rock!"**_

The three of them started to raise their heads up while taping their feet to the beat and the cheers could be heard already.

"_**Let's go!"**_

Red Robin, who was on the left made a quick shuffle move to the beat and stopped as Nightwing proceeded with his shuffle, stopped and Kid Flash did the same. The three started to clap their hands to pump the people to also dance and not just stare at awe at them. All of the people got pumped up except for one girl, Raven. She remained still with her arms crossed as she watched the dancers start shuffling to the beat.

"_**Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time."**_

The three of them started shuffling like pro's to the song. It was as if they planned the dance from a long time ago and practiced it. _"Gotta admit they're not bad…" _ Raven thought to herself but her eyes were always fixed on Nightwing as he shuffled, turned and so on. The people were all pumped up and dancing, some were even cheering for them as they danced.

As Nightwing danced and shuffled he noticed a familiar girl staring right at him and he gotta say he was surprised at how obvious it was but always kept her bore expression. _"Hm, guess I will dance with her after all, heh~" _he thought to himself as he grinned at her, making eye contact. Raven froze for a second and her heart skipped a beat when their eyes connected. She quickly looked away as a light red hue appeared on her cheeks. Nightwing couldn't help but chuckled as he continued dancing with his brother and best friend.

"_**Put your hands up. Put your hands up."**_

Red Robin, Nightwing and Kid Flash strike a pose at the ending of the song and the people were cheering for them as if they were professional dancers. Raven couldn't help but also clap, she had to admit the three of them had some sweet moves and they could even become famous if they wanted to. Red Robin walked towards Wonder Girl and was greeted with a kiss on the lips while Jinx ran up to Kid Flash and hugged him, kissing his cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Nightwing just bowed and waved at everyone until he locked eyes with Raven for a second.

Kid Flash noticed this and he knew about Nightwing's interest towards Raven. So he whispered to his girlfriend to leave the dance floor with him because it was Nightwing with Raven this time. "Oh~" said Jinx as she giggled and they both walked out of the dance floor as the song "Where Have You Been?" from Rihanna started to play. The lights slowed down and what could be scene now was Nightwing staring straight at Raven as an invitation. The people started to notice what he wanted and when Star Fire figured it out she started to squeal like a fangirl.

"_**I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone."**_

Raven blinked and felt embarrassment wash over her as she noticed Nightwing giving her a sexy grin and slowly walked towards her. _"He can't be serious, r-right?"_ thought Raven as she felt her heart also jump out of her rib cage.

"_**Someone who can please me, love me all night long."**_

Nightwing held out his hand out to her and slightly bowed like a gentleman.

"_**I've been everywhere, man, looking for you babe, looking for you babe, searching for you babe."**_

Raven slowly shook her head embarrassed and was about to walk away when she felt Red Robin gently push her towards Nightwing and entering the dance floor. The people kept on cheering and some saying "dance with him already~!" Raven cursed under her breath as she sighed in defeat and shakily placed her hand on his.

"_**Where have you been?"**_

Nightwing smiled in success as he held Raven's hand. He could tell she was really nervous, even under her hood he can tell her cheeks were burning. But then again, she never danced before which also made it more fun for him. He pulled her close to him, still holding her hand. Raven couldn't help but look up at is masked face as her cheeks kept on burning.

"_**Cause I never see you out. Are you hiding from me, yeah? Somewhere in the crowd."**_

As if on cue, right when the verse was playing, Nightwing sang this part and slowly pulled down Raven's hood down with his free hand. They could hear the crowd going crazy and even an "Oh no he didn't~!" was heard from their good ol' pal Cyborg and Star Fire's fangirl squeals were also heard. Raven's eyes went wide in shock when her hood was gently pulled down by her love interest. _"Please tell me this is just a dream."_ Raven thought to herself as she noticed Nightwing's face slowly getting a bit close to hers and singing just for her to hear.

"_**Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life?"**_

When the beat dropped, Nightwing grinned before giving her a twirl and letting her go as he danced to the rhythm like a pro. Everyone was clapping to the beat but they also wanted for their raven friend to dance along or at least get pumped up. "C'mon Rave! Don't be shy and just let loose for once!" yelled Beast Boy from the crowd as he was cheering along with his girlfriend, Terra. As soon as the next verse of the song came up, Nightwing pulled Raven once more close to him and said something to her ear. "What are you standing there for? Are you jealous that I can move better than you?" grinned Nightwing next to her ear. Raven was embarrassed yet but he crossed the line. From pulling off her hood in front of everyone to saying he was better than her in dancing was already far enough. She went close to Nightwing's ear and gave her reply. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." She pulled away before hearing Nightwing say "Oh~? Is that so~?"

Raven stepped back and she did something _no one_ expected her to do. She took off her cloak completely and threw it towards the crowd, revealing her body that had perfect curves and a bit more chest from what Nightwing and his ex-teammates remembered. This meant shit just got real in here. Everyone was at awe, some wolf whistled at the raven girl and other cheered more. "Well, this is new." grinned Nightwing as he crossed his arms, waiting for Raven to do her moves.

"_**I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone. Someone who can please me, love me all night long."**_

"_Just let loose…" _thought Raven as she looked directly into Nightwing's eyes as she slowly started moving her hips to the rhythm. Nightwing remained still with his arms crossed and raised a brow. _"It feels as if I am staring at a whole new Raven. Not bad~"_ he thought to himself and noticed Raven was making her way towards him in a rather sexy way. Once she was finally close enough to him she turned around, never stopping from moving to the beat and slowly went down on him, giving Nightwing a great view on how she moved her tempting hips. The crowd went "Ooohhh~~!" at Raven's action and kept on cheering. Raven turned to see Nightwing's shocked face with his jaw hanging. She grinned as she gently closed his jaw and grinned at him.

"_**Where have you been all my life?"**_

Raven went back, feeling victorious but she knew it wasn't the end. Nightwing quickly shook his head and grinned as he heard the beat drop one more and started dancing to the beat, earning cheers from the crowd. Raven rolled her eyes and decided to follow the beat with him. The crowd went wild as the two danced staring at each other but keeping their space. It was an intense dance battle indeed.

As the music went on the two of them slowly danced towards each other, to the point where Nightwing took her hand and gave her a twirl and she went along with it. The crowd kept on going wild at this sudden scene, it was a dance battle but the two of them seemed to know the dance moves to this song.

Nightwing grinned as he had Raven close to him once more, invading her personal space by dancing but she was also doing the same, her face determined in not losing to him after what he did. She gotta admit even though she was dying of embarrassment inside she was also having the time of her life with him and for the first time in years she felt pretty confident when it came to dancing against/with Nightwing. Raven grinned as an idea popped in her mind to make Nightwing's jaw drop once more. She turned her back on him as she managed to place a hand on his cheek.

_**"You can have me all you want any way, any day, to show me where you are tonight."**_

Raven moved her hips as she felt her hand gently fall from Nightwing's cheek. She was invading his personal space almost completely and she could feel him stop for a moment. She smiled a bit in victory but was caught off guard when Nightwing placed his hands on her hips and moved along with her to the beat. She felt her heart race when she felt his hot breath close to her ear. "You didn't see that coming, huh~?" said Nightwing as he grinned. The crowd kept on cheering for both and some fangirl squeals were heard here and there, especially when Nightwing turned her around, still holding on onto her hips as the music slowly faded away and they stopped. Cheers and applause were heard as they stared at each other, panting slightly. "Guess I win this round, huh?" chuckled Nightwing as Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I still got you with your jaw hanging." They let go of each other as they noticed a newcomer come into the dance floor.

A guy with also muscular figure, similar to Nightwing's with a red mask that covered his face walked in. Some people in the crowd were whispering to each other, except for Red Robin who was in a bit of a shock to see _him _in a place like this. Nightwing on the other hand, greeted him normally. "Hey Red Hood! What made you come here tonight?" he smiled at him. "I decided to follow Tim here for because." Red Hood, who was in the crowd pouted a bit, he seriously hated when he followed him around. "Ahh I see, well welcome to the party!" Red Hood slowly took off his red mask and placed it inside his jacket pocket, revealing his face with a red mask covering his eyes almost like Nightwing's. "Thanks. I saw your dance battle with the girl, gotta admit both of you aren't bad." Said Red Hood as he eyed Raven, examining her and feeling kinda attracted to her and felt like asking her to a dance.

"Oh, you mean Raven? Honestly it's new for all of us, we didn't expect for her to have it in her." Nightwing turned to Raven and winked at her, earning a slight blush and her rolling her eyes. "You left me with no choice and it was a challenge for what you did." "Pulling your hood down and making you dance? I told you I was gonna make you dance with me one way or another." Said Nightwing as he crossed his arms in victory. Red Hood heard music starting and decided to finally ask. He walked passed Nightwing and held out his hand to Raven. "May I have this dance?" Raven blinked as red hue appeared on her cheeks ones more and the crowed started going "Ohhh~~" again and some were expecting for Nightwing to let him have his chance with her, but they were oh so wrong.

Red Hood felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Nightwing with a cocky grin on his face. "Hey I saw her first; I get to dance with her." "You already had your dance, I think it is my turn, don't you think?" he grinned back at him as if they were challenging each other. "You guys seriously gonna fight over me? Pathetic." Said Raven with a bore expression and her arms crossed. They were going to protest when they heard Star Fire's voice coming from the crowd. "Why don't the three dance at the same time and the man shall conquer the woman with their dance moves!" The crowd cheered and agreed with her idea. _"Damn it Star Fire, not helping."_ Thought Raven when she was about to protest but Red Hood and Nightwing beat her to it by saying "Deal." as they both looked at each other dead in the eye while grinning. Raven couldn't help but let a sigh out and also grin a bit. _"Well, I guess this will be fun."_

The next song that started to play was one of Nightwing's favorite, "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl" by Good Charlotte. "Alright! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Nightwing felt pumped up again and flashed a sexy grin at Raven before getting to his place. Raven was currently in the middle while Nightwing was on the right and Red Hood was on the left. The three of them were tapping their feet to the beat of the song as it began playing and the crowd cheered.

"_**Let the record play. Let the record play. Let the record play."**_

_"Oh I am gonna have fun with these two."_ Thought Raven as she prepared herself for the dance. She remembered this song; she has heard it before and even searched it up so she knew the lyrics very well. Her goal was to dance and maybe even fit some moves here and there with the lyrics and be a tease. She was going to do something she never thought she would in her life, be sexy in order to win this.

_**"The way that you dance, the way that you move."**_

The lights of the dance floor changed colors and flashed sometimes on and off but staying in rhythm with the song playing. The raven girl started moving slowly, moving mostly her hips as an invitation for the boys to dance with her as she kept for eyes closed. Red Hood and Nightwing moved on their spot to the beat as they started at the young ex teen titan as she made her tempting moves. _"Damn she looks hot. Never thought she actually had some moves underneath that cloak of hers." _ Thought Red Hood as he licked his lips slowly, he felt hungry for her but it was the hunger to dance… for now.

_**"****The way that you stare at me across the room."**_

On cue, Raven first turned her gaze to Nightwing who grinned hungrily at her. _"Damn Raven, you're lucky were in here because if we were alone I would already have you dancing close to me." _But then her sexy gaze went to Red Hood on the other side and he could feel his jaw drop a bit. _"No… Hell no I won't let Jason win. But I gotta say this will be interesting."_

As the song kept on playing, Raven finally started to move from her spot but instead of going towards her ex-leader she went towards Red Hood on purpose. Raven went to him as she slightly passed her hand on his cheek and moved around him in a very sexy way. "Oooohhh~~~" was heard from the crowd as Nightwing gave a nasty look at his rival and shook his head. Red Hood grinned at him, feeling "special" that Raven decided to dance around him first instead him. But that soon came to an end as she moved towards the other side, where Nightwing stood and was now dancing around him. Red Hood's grin immediately turned into a frown when he now saw Nightwing grinning back at him.

_**"And the record keeps playing the same old song."**_

Raven moved back to the middle as the two ex-Robin's started to close in on her, both ready to "fight" for the raven girl. Raven stepped back a bit so they could face each other better. Nightwing gave a confident smirk as he did his impressing moves and people cheered for him. "Tch, don't get cocky." Said Red Hood before he started doing his dance moves that made the crowd go wild. "_Huh, he really is a challenge here." _thought Nightwing as he nodded at Red Hood's moves. "Not bad for a grumpy guy like you."

Red Hood rolled his eyes. "I can sometimes be full of surprises." An idea popped into his head. The song kept on playing and the crowd was hungry for more excitement. Red Hood turned his gaze towards Raven who wasn't far away. He grinned and grabbed Raven by the hand. Raven flinched for a bit but went along with it when she saw Nightwing's shocked face. Oh how Raven was enjoying this, especially seeing that expression on his face, it was priceless.

_**"They say ah ha, ah ha, keep your hands off y girl."**_

They were dancing together and Nightwing was still surprised by Red Hood's dirty trick but he also felt a bit of jealousy, something he didn't think he would feel at the moment. Seeing the woman you have a love interest on from a long time dance with another man right in front of you didn't feel so great at all. But he kept his cool as he danced and started thinking until an idea that may be risky occurred to him. After a while Raven stepped back and the two began their dance off. Some of the crowd was cheering for Nightwing and some for Red Hood. You could say both of them were tied at the moment.

Now it's time for Nightwing's plan. As the chorus of the song played he noticed Raven was dancing while enjoying the show. He smirked and grabbed Raven's hand, receiving a surprised expression from her and a wink back at her. Red Hood raised his brow as he looked at them. _"Tch, copycat."_ Nightwing made her spin before holding her close to him and dancing rather sensually, earning a blush from his raven companion. "Ohhhh~~~!" The crowd went crazy at Nightwing's actions.

"Oh! This is most exciting! They look so sweet together, teehee~!" giggled excitedly Star Fire from the crowd. Aqualad just shook his head and chuckled. "When he wants something there's no doubt he won't stop at any cost to get it."

_**"Keep your hands off my girl, keep your hands off my girl."**_

_"Time to show Red Hood I saw Raven first." _ Raven remained close to his body as they dance. His hands were on her swaying waist as his eyes connected with hers. The lights were still going on and off with colors to the beat. Red Hood watched with a bit of envy but looked at him in question; he knew Nightwing had something in mind. He was proven correct when he saw Nightwing swoop Raven to the side, not letting her go ad crashed his lips with hers. The crowd flipped, screamed and even jumped, even some beer flew among the crowd. One even screamed "Apply cold water to burned area~!" And a certain alien girl squealed very loudly, making Aqualad cover his ears for Neptune's sake.

Raven on the other hand, was caught completely off guard. She never thought he would do this move on her, ever. She couldn't even blink when Nightwing broke the kiss and placed her back on her feet. Nightwing chuckled and winked at her shocked face and made his way towards Red Hood, saying to his ear: "Keep your hands off my girl." Red Hood closed his eyes and chuckled. "Guess you win this time." He patted Nightwing's shoulder and made his way towards the wild crowd. Nightwing looked behind his back and saw Raven using her power to get her purple cloak back from wherever it was thrown to and she put it on quickly. Nightwing was going to go to her but he saw he quickly push her way through the crowd. She didn't seem very pleased. _"Shit."_ He thought to himself and quickly started chasing her.

* * *

Raven's face was burning and her heart was about to explode. Once she put on her cloak the girl that was dancing was gone and now a very pissed Raven was present. She needed fresh air and some time for herself. She pushed through the crowd, her mouth only visible from her hood as the lights went on and off and the music was blasting everywhere. She found the back exit and pushed the door open as the cold air of the night hit her hooded face. She stepped out and closed the door behind her with her dark powers. She could still hear the music from inside but didn't sound like when you're inside of course. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she stared to the ground with confusion, rage and very slight happiness.

She heard the door swung open and get closed. She knew it was him; she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "What do you want?" said Raven in her annoyed/mad voice. Nightwing scratched his head nervously. "Hey, uh… I just wanted to say sorry for going that far over there in the dance floor, heh…" Raven turned around and gave him a glare. "You went over the line. Everything was surprisingly fun until you had to pull that off." A visible blush was creeping onto her hooded face. Nightwing looked away and crossed his arms. "Hey, I wouldn't have gone that far if it weren't for Red Hood getting in our way." pouted Nightwing. Raven blinked and narrowed her eyes, trying to analyze what he just said. "Wait… You don't mean you got jealous, right?" Nightwing's cheeks turned red and rested his hands behind his head, still not making eye contact with her. "M-maybe…"

Her heart skipped a beat when hearing this. _"He actually got jealous? W-why would he?" _thought Raven while she slowly pulled her hood down, revealing her blushing face but stared down at the floor. "Why would you get jealous of him? It's not like you to get jealous." Nightwing was mentally battling himself with the current situation. Should he just confess he has had a thing for her for a while now? Or make an excuse? He sighed and looked at Raven, whose head was staring at the cement ground. "Look, it's just… Um… I-I don't like seeing you with other men like that, even though it was completely out of character…" then he realized something and crossed his arms once more. "Wait a minute… You would never go like that with any man, especially with one you just met."

Raven's eyes went wide for a second and her head bolted up to see Nightwing's face. She had forgotten _she_ was the one who provoked him on purpose just to see Nightwing suffer a little bit but never thought he would actually go far by kissing her to win. "I-I…" she sighed. _"Oh the hell with it, let's be honest…"_ she thought before continuing speaking. "Alright… Honestly you really ticked me off when you took my cloak off in front of everybody plus you were trying to make me dance. I admit I was having fun but I was also aiming for you to get jealous when Red Hood showed up…" she felt so ashamed of herself at the moment, if she hadn't come here none of this would've happened in the first place and she wouldn't be feeling all these frustrating emotions at the moment.

Nightwing went into a bit of shock. Was he seriously hearing this from Raven's mouth? He couldn't help but chuckled, which made him earn a blushing question look from his ex-teammate. "Well I must say I am impressed, especially with how you can drive me crazy on the dance floor with your moves and ways to make me jealous." Blushing, Raven looked away, her heart racing and face burning. "Whatever. Don't get used to it because this will be the first and last time you'll ever see e do this." Nightwing smirked and placed his hand on her chin and made her face him. "Well that's a darn shame; I couldn't get enough of that tempting body of yours, or your lips…" When Raven heard the last part of his sentence she was going to push him back with her powers but it was too late, he had already connected his lips once more with hers. She couldn't help but give in and slowly close her eyes.

He slowly pulled away and whispered into her ear. "Honestly I don't regret anything, especially kissing you in front of everyone." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and lightly pushed him away. Oh how much she wanted to confess already, but no. It can be another time, she wasn't even sure if he was interested or he was just messing with her. He is known as the ladies' man so it may be probable he just wants to mess with her, even confuse her than she already is at the moment. "Don't push it." Said Raven as she placed her hood on once again and started to levitate from the ground. "Wait, you're leaving already?" said Nightwing a bit sad. "Yeah, I already had enough 'fun' for one night."

Nightwing didn't want her to go, who knows when will be the next time they could see each other and have fun? After this night he had to head back to Gotham City and fight against all those psychopaths there. He really did miss her a lot, from all his friends he missed her the most and this was a great opportunity to say he feelings, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way, plus he did already push it in the dance floor… "Before you go, how about you help me fight crime at Gotham? It gets really difficult to fight alone and Batman doesn't help much because he always fighting the Joker every time he escapes." Raven thought for a moment about the request. Sure they won't be able to mess around and have a great time like this one but they would be together kicking ass like the old days, plus it's in a city she has never been before but is interested in, she even wanted to meet Batman for some reason.

She looked down at him and crossed her arms. "Sure, why not? It's been getting a bit boring here lately; a weekend over at Gotham wouldn't hurt." Nightwing smiled with excitement. "Great! But I warn ya' the villains over there are ten times worse than the ones in here." "You're seriously telling that to the daughter of Trigon?" she smiled a bit and Nightwing chuckled. "Yeah, you are pretty powerful but you still gotta be careful with those people, they are lunatics!" Raven shook her head, laughing a bit. "I bet… Also…" Nightwing raised his brow in question while staring up at her. "What happened in the party stays in the party." Nightwing laughed. "Haha alright then, it stays there." Raven gave a nod at him before flying off towards her home, leaving a smirking Nightwing behind. "Heh, best party ever. I wonder when can I…" he went into thought and sighed. "Man, she must be cursing under her breath right now for what I did to her, even feeling confused…" He ran his hands through his hair feeling a bit of frustration build up inside him but shook it off. "Hm, hopefully I'll settle things when I bring her to Gotham City with me." With that he dismissed the situation and entered back into the party.

* * *

**AU: Hey people! I hope you enjoyed my first RavenxNightwing fanfic. Sorry if it was a bit difficult to understand in the dance scenes, it's my first time writing like this, heh. Also, please excuse me if I have some grammatical errors here. Just to answer some questions, as you can see I mixed people from Teen Titans with Young Justice so I could have more characters and some in y opinion deserved to be here so yes the Nightwing we see here is the one from Young Justice but Raven is from the Teen Titans version but with some adjustments. The songs used here belong to their respective owners (the names of the artist and band are there, no need to repeat here.) I am thinking of making another one shot of them, let me know your opinion people. Thanks for reading. :3**


End file.
